The present disclosure relates to control devices, control methods, and control systems.
In recent years, imaging devices, such as digital cameras, equipped with imaging elements that photo-electrically convert subject images have become widely available. However, an imaging device, such as a digital camera, has a narrower dynamic range than a film camera. If the luminance of a subject is outside the dynamic range of the imaging device, blown-out highlights or crushed blacks may appear in an image acquired by imaging.
On the other hand, JP 2011-59337A discloses a technology in which an imaging device is equipped with an imaging element having two kinds of pixel groups with different sensitivities so that the dynamic range is expanded.
JP 5138521B discloses a technology in which a dynamic range suitable for a photographic environment is set based on a photometric result, and exposure control is performed on two kinds of pixel groups by combining imaging results of the pixel groups such that the set dynamic range is achieved.
JP 2012-78741A discloses a technology in which two kinds of imaging optical systems are provided, and exposure control values in the respective imaging optical systems are set to different values so that the dynamic range is expanded.